Mellow
by Haoi
Summary: Why is it called Mellow? I don't know. Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall OT4, Slash and stuff. Suitable for adults only, though I can't stop peering eyes.


**Hi!. My Power rangers fic is coming up soon, you're not missing much. Here is my real try at slash and stuff like that. Lately I find myself watching Big Time Rush so what better way to write slash than use these characters. I mean come on their characters just scream _'We have sex almost every night, almost._' Meh I'll be using them more though so any suggestions I'll write them, as best as I can and also tips on how I can improve writing slash will be appreciated,**

**Disclaimer - I don't own them. **

* * *

_**Mellow**_

* * *

"That was so tiring!" Moaned out a very exhausted James as he walked into apartment 2j. Logan and Kendall were sitting on the couch watching TV when the boy walked in. They were obsessed about this new show that started showing. It seems that they never saw James walk in, their eyes were pretty much glued to the TV. James sighed again when he saw the two boys, their mouths open and eyes looking brain dead. The show wasn't even that interesting, just annoying, it was about thes people that lived in New Jersey. It was called 'Jersey Shore'. James looked at the TV screen and then back at the two, he did this for a couple more times when Carlos walked out of the room that James and him share. He could tell he's been napping. There was a wet drool pile still fresh on his gray shirt. James looked at it for a minute. Carlos, looking sleepy, walked into the living room and stared blankly at the living room, his eyes half closed from his pre-awake nature, still pretty much sleeping.

A commercial popped out and Logan and Kendall were back to reality again. They looked at each other and then to the half awake Carlos.

"What's up guys?" Kendall said as he stood up and walked towards James who had that 'What the fuck just happened' face. "Hey. Don't look at me with that face."

James looked at Kendall who was slowly walking towards him. Then with a smile he walked towards Kendall and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Shocked Kendall moved away and back onto the couch were Logan stared in awe. Carlos on the other hand was still, well it was hard to describes as his eyes were close again. Logan stood up and walked away into his and Kendall's bedroom. James' face was tomato red at this moment and he too ran to the bedroom he shared with Carlos and slammed the door with a loud 'thud' shocking the somewhat asleep boy and stunned Kendall awake.

"Wai-Wha-" Carlos said as he waved his arms madly in the air like vines being blown by wind. His post-sleep disabling him to form words correctly. He then stared at Kendall, who was also red, holding his cheek. He looked, well embarrassed from Carlos' point of view. He walked closer and placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder giving it a light push.

"Hey, um, Kendall." He managed to say as the person he was nudging was still in a stat of shock. "What happened?"

Kendall managed to make a weird whimpering noise before slowly walking away, after standing up, towards his room. Carlos was left dumbfounded at it all and when he the TV show came back on it only took a moment before his eyes were glued to it like the rest were.

After a few hours have passed by and Katie and Kendall's mom had finally said goodbye and went off to do things Katie hated. The boys were all sitting around the table eating calmly and quietly: which was odd for the boys, except Logan. They didn't even make eye contact and were all eating as fast and yet calmly as they could. Carlos was also pretty quiet after all the things Logan had told him before they started eating. James was on the other side of Kendall as he played with his last piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Hey I just want to say that I'm so-"

"Don't bother, okay, It's all in the past now and I don't want to talk about it." Kendall interrupted him and Logan and Carlos just moved their heads the other way to avoid them getting sucked in. Kendall watched as James' eyes went blurry. He was about to say something but James had finished and left the table heading straight to his room and slammed the door. Hard.

Logan and Carlos saw James walk away then their heads ducked down when they heard the door slam and they also both looked at Kendall. He was having this face, face of hurt. Logan, being his nice self, was about to say something but Kendall shot him with the 'Don't even think about it' look. Carlos looked at his wrist as if he had a watch and said,

"Well look at the time, it's still pretty late I'm going to..."

Before he could finish, Carlos put on his helmet: tapping it two times and bolted it towards his bedroom and charging into it with a thud as he found out that the door was locked. He fell to the ground eyes closed; completely knocked out.

"I'll go and..." Logan also didn't finish and ran towards the unconscious Carlos dragging him out of the corridor and into the closet so that he can hide.

Kendall was shocked. He thought that Logan would be more sincere but clearly he was not as cool about this one. He sighed and tried to sort it out with James as fast as possible before it escalates into something more terrible. He got there and knocked on the door. After what seems like a few hours the door opened and James appeared, he wasn't sad at all but his eyes betrays him. Kendall reached out his hand for James' shoulder but the boy quickly backed away. Kendall sighed.

"Look James. I'm sorry."

James looked at Kendall. At first he was hesitant but Kendall change that: he leaned towards him and placed his beautiful lips into his own. James was about to push him away with shock but Kendall grabbed his neck and pulled him in even deeper. They pulled away for air as James stared at Kendall, his eyes a deeper shade of green as all he could see were lust, pure lust. James smiled and pulled the lust filled boy again for another kiss.

Logan was panicking inside the closet room. He was surprised that there was even one. He paced about in the small space talking to himself reassuring himself to be calm ad everything will be alright. He didn't eve notice Carlos waking up.

The boy woke up slowly his vision hazy. The poorly lit room was shadowing another person in with him.

"Oh my go-"

He started to yell only to be stopped by the shadowy figure, covering his mouth with the figure's hand. He then bit the hand hoping that it wasn't real. It was and he-as well as the figure- felt it. The figure shouted as he jumped up and down sucking on the finger that was bitten. Carlos then noticed that the boy was Logan.

"Logan!" He said as he tried to stand up but was restricted due to Logan jumping up and down. "Oh god Logie are you okay?"

Logan nodded his head furiously, though he was angry at Carlos for biting his hand he couldn't be more angrier on himself by being with Carlos alone in a closet. He sighed when the pain finally subdued and opened the closet door slowly, he peered out and looked side to side and noticed that Kendall and James aren't around. Then Carlos just walked out of the closet and headed for his room. Logan's eyes widened when he saw his friend just walk out of the closet. He chased after him but it was too late, he was already at the door. He looked at Carlos with his best 'I'm angry at you' look, which Carlos noticed and frowned.

Carlos noticed that the door was open and before he knew it he saw Kendall and James. His eyes widened as his mouth did the same leaving Logan to wonder what was happening inside, he managed to peer past Carlos and saw the sight. He too was now doing the same as Carlos. Almost simultaneously their cheeks started to blush a deep red and their ears burning at the sight.

James was ravaging Kendall who, in turn, did the same. They were locked in a tongue fight, Kendall's tongue wrestling James' who also put up a fight. James pushed away Kendall as he needed air, Kendall pouted but found an opening on James' neck. He dove in for that as he kissed and licked it almost leaving a bruise but he knows well that James didn't like getting bruises.

The more he stared the hornier he got, Carlos was pitching a tent in his pants as he saw the things his best friends were doing. Logan on the other hand was pacing round and round. '_My best friends! Kissing!?_' He thought as he noticed Carlos' raging boner. His cheeks went even redder as he saw his other friend.

'_This can't be happening!_' Logan repeated in his head a million times. He looked at his friend who was now palming his painfully hard erection. The sight giving chills of pleasure into Logan's regions. He wanted to just get out of the apartment, he decided that he wanted to get out but when he passed he was stopped by a moan from both James and Kendall.

"Logie...Carlitos..." Moaned out James as he gestured for the two to come in. Logan shook his head and was about to leave when Carlos, clearly hypnotized by the lust grabbed him and took him into the room.

Resisting the urge to kick Carlos, Logan trashed about in his grip. He was surprisingly strong for his size and he dragged Logan onto the bed where Kendall and James lay waiting for the two. Logan was placed on the bed, inn which James immediately attacked his neck. Logan try to fight it as he squirmed underneath the brunette's kisses and pecks. Then a reassuring voice calmed him down.

"It's okay Logie." Kendall said, then started nibbling Logan's left earlobe.

"But...this...nngh...bad..." Logan said in between groans, clearly enjoying the effect the two had on him. Carlos was by his thigh slowly making his way up Logan's clothed boner. Kendall moaned about too much clothes and instructed James to take of his. James did as he was told and kept kissing Logan, trying to corrupt him like what had happened to Carlos.

Logan opened his eyes he managed to lock eyes with Carlos, he saw his dark brown eyes. The lust clouding his vision. It made Logan melt just staring at the Latino's eyes. This signalled Carlos to grind his way up Logan. His won clothed erection rubbing against Logan's. Both males moaned as the friction was intense, Logan was still on the edge of responsibility, his mind slowly falling apart as he tried fighting his way out. Then his lips were touched by the raven haired teen. His mouth teasing his and his tongue invading his mouth asking or was it forcing for entrance. Logan melted into the feeling but he kept his mouth shut, much to the other boy's annoyance.

James had moved away from the smart teen and moved towards Kendall who was enjoying the show his best friends were doing. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him in for another deep sensual kiss. He then worked his hands under Kendall's shirt as it roamed around his frame, exploring everything there is to behold. After which he stopped kissing for air and peeled off the shirt. Kendall then had the chance to attack James' body in which he does and made the tall teen moan with pleasure.

Meanwhile Carlos was still trying his best to please Logan but nothing was happening until he had the idea. He slid his hands towards Logan's clothed member and squeezed it. This caused the said teen to moan and allowed Carlos entry. Logan was slowly falling and before he knew it he was kissing with one of his best friends. Both James and Kendall noticed the way Logan was changing he was going along with it. When he and Carlos stopped kissing for air the other three noticed his eyes, they were clouded with lust. Kendall smiled and so did the other two and he pulled Carlos to him and took off his shirt rubbing their skin together as they lock into a passionate kiss. James and Logan were also doing the same, Logan's shirt was taken off along with his pants exposing his nakedness to the group. Everyone's eyes were glued to his body. Logan's body was in pretty good shape. James and the rest had the sudden urge to strip for Logan because he had made this irresistible moan or plead that made them melt.

Logan gave another moan as he saw his friends strip for him. His lust shooting up and is arousal along with it. Carlos noticing Logan's arousal he immediately dives in and inserts the arousal into his mouth. Logan sighed as the mouth stayed for a while and instincts told him to grab the Latino's hair.

Carlos started bobbing his head, his tongue roaming the shaft as he bobbed up and down. Logan groaned as he felt how intense it is to have a blowjob. He lay there holding onto the shorter boy's hair as he shut his eyes and moaned. James saw his moment and started kissing Logan again, much to Kendall's disappointment. Logan kissed James passionately his tongue diving in for a second time as James opened up for him. A small moan escaped Logan as he neared his climax.

Carlos bobbed his head faster as soon as he heard the noise Logan made. Before he knew it Logan was riding out his orgasm; spraying Carlos' mouth, it was too much, probably because Logan hardly touches himself, and Carlos had to let go and Logan's member still sprayed a couple more times. Logan was breathing heavily as he was washed with languidness. He was near passing out when Carlos went up till he was face to face with the Latino and shared a wet kiss, Logan tasting the cum he had just release moments ago. It tasted good.

"Now it's my turn." Kendall said as he dragged Carlos to his arousal as well. Carlos smiled mischievously before engulfing the teen's cock. He did the same as for Kendall. He worked the shaft with his tongue, he was in all fours as he sucked the blonde's dick.

James watched the shorter boy's ass waving about as he sucked on his other friend's dick. He licked his lips as an idea popped into his mind, an idea that he wanted to do for a long time now. He looked to his left seeing a tired Logan, smiling his face covered in some of his cum from his and Carlos' sloppy kiss. James moved and kissed Logan softly on his lips making the other boy open his eyes. Logan smiled and was surprised when two of James' fingers came to his smiling lips.

"Suck."

That was all what Logan heard and he does so with pleasure as he sucked the fingers till they were nice and wet. James removed his fingers from the raven haired boy's mouth and kissed him again. Then he went over to Carlos's sweet ass and inserted one digit first.

Carlos felt the digit and he moaned at the intrusion, the moan caused vibrations for Kendall and his head went back as he sighed and hissed. He closed his eyes and grabbed his friend's hair and tried to shove his dick further in.

James then added the next one and began thrusting at the tight hole. The black haired boy kept moaning which in turn gave the blond haired boy he was sucking off more pleasure. Then he felt Kendall tense up and he found that he was close. Carlos too knew he was close the moment James had plunged his fingers into his tight hole. One final suck and all you can hear was Kendall's long moan of pleasure as he tilted his head back spraying Carlos' mouth. He also let go and let Kendall spurt more in which after he fell on top of Logan who was now fast asleep a smile on his face. Kendall gave out a contented sigh before dozing off as well.

All was left was James and Carlos. Carlos was nearing his orgasm but James pulled out his fingers and he gave off a small whine missing the way it felt. His disappointment soon disappearing as James entered him with his big member, Carlos moaned as he tried to bit his bottom lip being careful not to wake up Logan and Kendall.

James groaned as he placed pepper kisses on the beautiful tanned skin. He was buried into Carlos and waited being careful not to tear the poor small boy. He stayed like that for what seems like hours until the other teen told him to move. He did and he pulled out and slammed back into the tight hole. Carlos bit back a moan again as he shut his eyes tightly.

Placing both hands on the Latino's hips he slammed into him. Everything was silent for the moment as the sound of skin slapping skin was the only thing being heard. The brunette haired boy felt himself being close so he slid his left hand underneath Carlos and he stroked his untouched, leaking length. Carlos moaned at the touch not being able to hold it back anymore, to be honest; he didn't really care anymore. He was close and he knew it. He then felt James hit the bundle of nerves and he literally screamed his orgasm, waking both Logan and Kendall from their rest. The white fluid coming out from his member left the black sheets stained white.

James felt Carlos' ass tighten even more and he couldn't help it but come inside of the shorter boy. He moaned as well and he fell beside Carlos, who was lying down on his own puddle of cum. The two boys smiled as they came down from their high and Logan and Kendall couldn't help but smile also.

"So..." Logan said breaking the silence. "Pool time?"

"Heck yeah!" The other three responded and they all stood up and rushed to the bathroom to grab the stuff they needed.


End file.
